


a day at the quarry

by eddieschee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crush confessions, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Swearing, THIS IS SO CUTE, bev and richie besties excellence, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieschee/pseuds/eddieschee
Summary: Richie decides to confess his love at the quarry and later recieved a pleasant surprise.





	a day at the quarry

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot everytime i typed the word quarry in there ksjdkdjd
> 
> alright heres a really cute thing i did its also kinda short idk if its good and i didnt proof read or anything but enjoy richie and eddie confessimg their crushes to one another ok bye

It was a boring day, Bev and Richie decided to go to the quarry.

The quarry is a special place for all the losers. It's basically their hang out place. Bev and Richie go there to smoke sometimes and just talk, Bill and Mike go with Stan while he's birdwatching, Ben goes there because the silence helps him with writing, Eddie goes there with Richie sometimes and endlessly flirts with him and all the losers just hang there to have a good time.

Okay, back to the task at hand. Richie actually wanted to talk to Bev about stuff and was pleased when she offered to go to the quarry. Bev probably knew what was up, judging from the smirk she had earlier while they walked to the quarry.

They sat on a big rock and that's when Richie spilled everything. Bev already knew about his crush on Eddie, so she was beyond excited to see things were progressing in their friendship.

Bev was currently talking and asked him if he told Eddie about it yet, but he was obviously not paying attention, his mind was all _Eddie, Eddie, Eddie._

"Ow!" Richie gasped, hugging his arm to his chest. "What the fuck was that for?" he furrowed his brows. Richie was gushing about his obvious crush on one of the losers. "You spaced out there a little, did you ask him yet?" Beverly asked, grinning. "Not yet, Bev, but I did tell him to come meet me here so he should arrive by now," he replied, already feeling anxious from thinking about it all.

His mind was filled with ' _what if's_ ' and ' _but's_ ' like "what if he doesn't like me back, Bev?" and "but I don't know what to say!" but Beverly insisted and told him that this is his chance to get his boy.

Richie spent his whole life pining on none other than Eddie Kaspbrak. His smile, his cute little face, his adorable freckles, and oh god, his _ass_ , he thinks as a dopey grin forms on his face. He suddenly snaps back to reality as Bev pokes his shoulder.

"Here he comes, Tozier!" Beverly whisper-shouts, "I have to meet up with Ben, see you later trashmouth," Bev says, walking away from the quarry.

Eddie, on the other hand, was also kind of scared. He has a fat crush on Richie and he's thinking about ' _what if he knows and he's weirded out and doesn't wanna be friends anymore'_ and the typical worry of how his crush is going to reject him today.

He walks down the path until he finally sees Richie sitting on a rock near the quarry, throwing pebbles and muttering a small 'fuck' when the water hits him.  
The sound of leaves rustling startles him and he whips his head and is met by a cute boy with curly hair and an adotable button nose. Sunlight reflected on Eddie's face making his freckles extra visible on his face.

"Eddie, hey," Richie greets him with a lovestruck expression. "Rich, hi," Eddie says softly, heading up to sit beside him on the rock.

"You wanted to see me?" Eddie asks, a confused look on his face. Richie scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah, actually," he trails off, staring at the water. "Is everything alright?" Eddie questions him, his arm brushing against the other boy's.

"Yeah, um, I don't know how to say it," he blushes, fiddling the hem of his shirt. Richie stares into Eddie's eyes, "Eds, um.." he starts, "I kind of uh, have a big um, crush on you," he closes his eyes and drops his head, feeling his face start to burn.

Now it's Eddie's turn to blush, his face softening and a grin forming on his face. "Oh," was all he could manage to say, pretty much still shocked at the revelation his best friend told him. There was obviously something going on between them, Eddie just decided to ignore it so he wouldn’t get hurt, but here they are, at the quarry, and Richie just basically told him something he’s only ever dreamed about.

"But like, it's totally fine if you don't like me back, I understand, like I didn't actually think you'd like me back and yeah, I'm rambling sorry, I-" Richie went on and Eddie chuckled, his hand moving towards the other boy's, making them link their hands together.

"I actually like you. A lot. Like way back when we met in the playground when we were 5," Eddie blushed a smile forming on his face. He nudged Richie’s shoulder, making him chuckle.

Richie's face went soft, "You do?" he asked, thinking this was all just a daydream. "Yeah, I actually thought you were onto me," Eddie chuckled, "I've noticed your stares, Tozier," Eddie said with a flirty wink, blushing.

"Oh, shut up, you stare at me too!" Richie laughed, "I didn't say I don't stare at you," Eddie says, his face as red as a tomato.

There was a small silence, but it was nice, like no one needed to say anything.

Richie mustered up the courage to grab Eddie's cheeks, the other boy yelped in surprise in return. "W-what," Eddie asked his face heating up again. "Um, can I get a kiss?" Richie blushed as well, his thumb caressing Eddie's soft cheeks.

Eddie didn't say anything and just went for it, his lips latching onto Richie's like it was meant to be there. Richie smiled into the kiss, gripping the nape of Eddie's neck to go for a harder kiss.

Eddie made a sound, sort of like a moan, then he realized what he just did, breaking the kiss and opening his eyes, "Oh my god," he said. Richie chuckled, "Did you just moan?" he asked, his grin contagious, making the other boy smile as well. "Shut up," he rolled his eyes, his cheeks feeling warm and his face turned red.

Richie pecked Eddie's lips and smiled at him. "So, what does this mean? For us?" Eddie asked. "Well, what do you wants us to be?" Richie replied.

"Boyfriends, perhaps?" Eddie suggests, a cheeky grin on his face.

"I like the sound of that, 'Hello there! This is my boyfriend, Eddie!'" Richie joked. Eddie smacked his arm, "Shut up, Trashmouth," he laughed.

Afterwards, the two went for ice cream. They laughed and giggled until they were tired and said their goodbye's.

"Good night, Richie," Eddie tiredly said on the phone. On the other line he heard a faint "Good night, baby, love you," and the line went silent. 

 _The dumbass slept on the phone,_ Eddie thought and chuckled. "Love you too," he whispered and went to sleep with a big smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys liked that,, it was really short and all over the place but it was the first full thing ive ever written hehe
> 
> also comment some stuff i can improve on and some suggestions perhaps? ill see you guys whenever i have a new fic up!


End file.
